staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Września 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Kawałek Kina - Serca dwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Druga Wojna Światowa cz. 1. Pierwszy dzień (Druga Wojna Światowa cz. 1. Pierwszy dzień) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 5 - Róża - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /178/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /116/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Superinteligentne zwierzęta cz. 2 (Super Smart Animals) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2904; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5996 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5996); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2601 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2905; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:30 Świat się kręci - /179/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /117/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Boski Valentino - cz. 1/4 (Rodolfo Valentino, La leggenda) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); reż.:Alessio Inturri; wyk.:Gabriel Garko, Yari Gugliucci, Victoria Larchenko, Angela Molina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Zróbmy sobie wnuka - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Andrzej Grabowski, Joanna Żółkowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Paweł Deląg, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bartłomiej Topa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Terra Nova - odc. 1/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Alex Graves; wyk.:Allison Miller, Jason O'Mara, Stephen Lang, Shelley Conn, Naomi Scott, Alana Mansour, Landon Liboiron, Mido Hamada, Christine Adams, Jason Chong; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 1/4 - Nabór (odc. 1/4 - Nabór) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Jurij Smolskij, Janusz Gajos, Swietłana Mielnikowa, Witold Pyrkosz, Wladymir Abazopuło; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Do białego rana - odc. 1 (Up All Night, ep. 1, Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Do białego rana - odc. 2 (Up All Night, ep. 2, Cool Neighbors); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Boski Valentino - cz. 1/4 (Rodolfo Valentino, La leggenda); serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Notacje - Włodzimierz Kotoński. Zawsze byłem nowatorem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Świat się kręci - /179/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 617; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 618; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1153 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 364 Tajemnicza śmierć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 10 / 10 (Great animal escapes - ep. 10 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wanilia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Neo - Nówka Wesołych Wiadomości; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 46 "Nie ma czasu do stracenia" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Na sygnale - odc. 1/26 Dług - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kasior, Leszek Korusiewicz; wyk.:Wojciech Kuliński, Dariusz Wieteska, Konrad Darocha, Monika Mazur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Na sygnale - odc. 2/26 Ratujcie mojego tatę - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1153 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2014); reż.:Michał Rogalski; wyk.:Stefan Pawłowski, Andrzej Zieliński, Paweł Domagała, Mariusz Ostrowski, Aleksnadra Domańska, Katarzyna Maciąg, Joanna Kulig, Borys Szyc, Marek Bukowski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Wakacje z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2014; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 22/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Homecoming) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Igrzyska śmierci (Hunger Games, The) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zapaśnik (Wrestler); dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 22/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Homecoming); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Oficer - odc. 6/13 - Odwet; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Echa dnia 06:35 Wokół nas 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Raport z Polski 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Co u nas? 08:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:05 Święta wojna 09:35 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Wokół nas 10:05 Relacje 10:30 Męska strefa 10:55 Gdyby nie słoniu 11:30 Polacy tu i tam 12:05 Lubański... legenda futbolu - reportaż (Polska,2007) 13:15 Wokół nas 13:20 Agrobiznes 13:50 Raport z Polski 14:10 Przedszkolandia (5) 14:40 Dziennik regionów 14:50 Argentyńska lekcja - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Jedz na zdrowie 16:55 Co u nas? 17:00 Seniorada 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:25 Przechodzień codzienny 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Wstęp wolny z kulturą 23:45 Raport z Polski 00:05 Eurosąsiedzi 00:25 Święta wojna 00:50 Przechodzień codzienny 01:00 Echa dnia 01:10 Pogoda 01:15 Dziennik regionów 01:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:50 Pogoda 01:55 Telekurier 02:25 Raport z Polski 02:50 Seniorada 03:20 Wokół nas 03:25 Męska strefa 03:50 Gdyby nie słoniu 04:20 Wokół nas 04:25 Argentyńska lekcja - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 05:10 Agroszansa 05:35 Wokół nas 05:40 Męska strefa 06:05 Rączka gotuje 06:30 Rusz się człowieku Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Pielęgniarki (44) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (492) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (493) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (44) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (496) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (45) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (456) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1928) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (45) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (642) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (562) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1929) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (311) 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Ucieczka (1/3) - komedia (Polska,1969) 00:20 Jesse Stone: Nocna przeprawa - dramat kryminalny (USA,2006) 02:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Damy radę (937) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1930) 11:25 Szkoła (3) 12:35 Szpital (231) 13:25 Ukryta prawda (352) 14:25 Ugotowani (4) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 15:00 Szkoła (4) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Chcę być gwiazdą jak Basta Eva, co pięknie śpiewa! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (353) 18:00 Szpital (232) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część 2 - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2011) 22:50 Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny 01:45 Kuba Wojewódzki (1) - talk-show 02:50 Uwaga! 03:05 Sekrety magii 04:25 Rozmowy w toku: Chcę być gwiazdą jak Basta Eva, co pięknie śpiewa! TV 4 06:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu (4) - reality show 07:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (2) 07:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (2) 08:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (5) 08:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (5) 09:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu (5) - reality show 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (83) 11:00 Burza (4) 12:00 Tata sam w domu (1) - reality show 13:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe (12) - program popularnonaukowy 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania (187) - reality show 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (84) 17:00 Burza (5) 18:00 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 20:20 Bez litości: Przeprawa (1) 22:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23:20 Perwersyjna zabójczyni - film erotyczny 00:55 Krzysztof Rutkowski, słucham? - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 01:55 To był dzień - program informacyjny 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Złotopolscy: Zakład (4) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Kolacja (5) 07:00 Nash Bridges 4: Gry wojenne (62) 08:00 Gliniarz i prokurator: Grosz dla biedaka (5) 09:00 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 3: Orędownik (3) 10:00 Doktorzy (5) - talk-show 11:00 Niania 4: Dwie panie Skalskie (55) 11:30 Kobieta w lustrze (144) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (209) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (210) 14:30 Sekret (5) - telenowela 15:30 Ocalić życie! (5) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Gwiezdne wrota 5 (2) 17:30 13 posterunek 2 (5) 18:10 13 posterunek 2 (6) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Operacja Jajko/O jedną baterię za daleko (5) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Wszystko albo nic/Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej (6) 20:00 Hans Kloss. Stawka większa niż śmierć - film wojenny (Polska,2012) 22:10 Ostateczna rozgrywka - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2004) 00:15 Bez litości 2 - horror (USA,2013) 02:25 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Best of (12) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (6) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 05:25 We dwoje (13/17) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Męski typ: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz (3/9) - talk-show 07:15 Violetta (4/80) 08:15 Sąd rodzinny: To dobry chłopiec był (182) 09:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Taksówkarz (421) 10:15 Niewinna intryga (4/120) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Synku, kocham cię (183) 13:55 Szpital (110) 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Feralny zakład (422) 15:55 Magda M. (8/15) 16:55 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (201) 17:30 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (202) 18:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Violetta (5/80) 19:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Niewinna intryga (5/120) 20:10 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy (USA,1985) 22:20 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz - komedia kryminalna (USA,2002) 01:15 Mentalista (9/23) 02:15 Sekrety magii 04:20 Druga strona medalu: Cherie Blair (3/7) - talk-show 04:50 Druga strona medalu: Jan Mela (4/7) - talk-show Puls 2 06:00 Brygada ratunkowa 2 (18) 07:00 Marta mówi!: Na farmie/Marta ucieka (5) 07:35 Pixie i Dixie (28) 07:45 Pixie i Dixie (29) 07:55 Pixie i Dixie (30) 08:00 Pixie i Dixie (16) 08:10 Pixie i Dixie (17) 08:15 Pixie i Dixie (18) 08:25 Zwariowane melodie (94) 08:30 Zwariowane melodie (95) 08:40 Zwariowane melodie (96) 09:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (109) 09:20 Wspaniałe zwierzaki: Burgerożercy/Karta (113) 10:00 Kotopies (41) 10:30 Bajki animowane dla dzieci 11:00 Reksio: Reksio i świerszcz (50) 11:10 Reksio: Reksio i sroka (51) 11:20 Inspektor Gadżet: Cyrk (3) 12:00 Superauta: Jestem odpowiedzialna/Czerwona kartka (4) 12:20 Oggy i karaluchy (13) 12:30 Oggy i karaluchy (14) 12:35 Oggy i karaluchy (15) 13:00 Lucky Luke: Zatoka sekwoi (52) 13:35 Był sobie wynalazcy (4) 14:05 Były sobie dinozaury - film animowany (USA,1993) 15:20 Dennis rozrabiaka: Śnieżne szaleństwo/Niewidzialny Joe/Robota w dechę (19) 16:00 Max Steel: Bolesna prawda (16) 16:35 Baranek Shaun (44) 16:45 Baranek Shaun (45) 16:50 Baranek Shaun (46) 17:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty: Burgerożercy/Karta (113) 17:25 Zwariowane melodie (94) 17:30 Zwariowane melodie (95) 17:35 Zwariowane melodie (96) 18:00 Timon i Pumba (4) 18:35 Timon i Pumba (5) 19:00 Sekret (5) - telenowela 20:00 Aukcja w ciemno (18) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (8/23) 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (198) 22:30 Ocalić życie! (5) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 WWE RAW (48) - program sportowy 00:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (1) 01:30 Niania 4: Dwie panie Skalskie (55) 02:00 Z archiwum policji (13) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (8) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (1) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (9) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur (2) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (731) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 06:50 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (7) 07:20 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (8) 07:50 Galileo (212) - program popularnonaukowy 08:50 Rodzina zastępcza: Ciężki los scenarzysty (261) 09:50 Komisarz Rex (6) 10:55 Frank i dżungla (4) - serial przyrodniczy 11:55 Kosmos (4) - serial dokumentalny 12:55 4music 13:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Mistrzowski gambit (262) 14:55 Istne szaleństwo (1) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Kosmos (5) - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Frank i dżungla (5) - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (9) 18:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (10) 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (176) 20:00 Galileo (213) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:35 Honor zabójcy - film sensacyjny (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,1996) 23:30 Postrach z jeziora - horror (Kanada,2004) 01:25 Komisarz Rex (6) 02:30 Rude Tube (12) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (19) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Zurychu - lekkoatletyka 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Polska 2014 (6) - magazyn siatkarski 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Francja - Hiszpania 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Kolarstwo przełajowe: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - kolarstwo 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Chorwacja - Cypr 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - 1. sesja treningowa 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 22:10 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Polska 2014 (7) - magazyn siatkarski 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - 2. sesja treningowa 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - 2. sesja treningowa 02:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City - best of 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City - best of 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City - best of 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City - best of 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 ESKA.PL 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 21:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Fresh Mix 23:00 Fresh Mix 00:00 Gorące granie 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:20 Ukryta prawda (66/72) 06:15 Express 06:30 Kulisy sławy 3 (10/12) 06:50 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:20 Blisko ludzi 07:50 Kartoteka 5 (17/30) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:50 Ukryta prawda (67/72) 09:50 Remont w stylu Vegas 2 (1/10) 10:50 Sąd rodzinny (119) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:45 Blisko ludzi 13:20 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 14:45 XL kontra XS 2 (5/10) 15:45 Express 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 16:15 Wojny magazynowe 2 (9/33) 16:40 Wojny magazynowe 2 (10/33) 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie (1/22) 18:40 Teen Mom Poland (1/12) 19:15 Teen Mom Poland (2/12) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (13/16) 20:35 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (14/16) 21:10 Usterka 2 (11/15) 21:45 Express 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Usterka 3 (1/11) 22:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (1/8) 23:00 Dzienniki showgirls (5/12) 23:30 Nagie Newsy (8-ost.) 00:00 Ryzykowna wyprawa (1/10) 00:30 Ryzykowna wyprawa (2/10) 01:00 Miłosny biznes 4 (1/7) 02:00 Kartoteka 5 (17/30) 03:00 Blisko ludzi 03:30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04:25 Usterka 3 (1/11) 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco Polo Music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Masters Music Box 17:52 Disco Polo Music 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo TV 21:08 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (12) 07:40 Kot Felix (6) 07:50 Kaczor Daffy (13) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (19) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (20) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (12) 08:30 Casper (13) 08:40 Kot Felix (7) 08:50 Kaczor Duffy (6) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (21) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (22) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (13) 09:30 Duża przerwa: Telewizja (3) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Bank pana Wigonia (121) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Wełniany interes (122) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (44) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (45) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1924) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (90) 14:00 Graczykowie: Kuzyn Kitaszeski (12) 14:30 Graczykowie: Murarze (13) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Fotoreportaż (326) 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Śmierć i Ferdynand (74) 16:30 Duża przerwa: Sponsor (4) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Rafał rzucił Dorotę (110) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Las Vegas w promocji (111) 18:00 Granica (10) 19:00 Gra w ciemno (45) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Lęki pierwotne (325) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Wirus (45) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Siostra Karinki (123) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Jubileusz dr. Basena (124) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Lśnienie (439) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kopakabana (440) 00:00 Mamuśki (11) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Siostra Karinki (123) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Jubileusz dr. Basena (124) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (40) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (176) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (80) 04:00 Linia życia (81) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:45 Śląska Samarytanka Maria Luiza Merkert 09:00 Chingola - felieton (Polska,2010) 09:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 09:35 Refleksje nad Psalmem XXIII 09:45 Duc in altum 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Wielcy duchem - film dokumentalny (USA,2001) 11:15 Święto młodego wolontariatu - reportaż (Polska,2012) 11:30 Depresja - nowa epidemia (2) 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Błogosławiony czas - internowanie ks. Prymasa Stefana Wyszyńskiego 13:10 Świętość w codzienności - św. Joanna Beretta Molla - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2008) 13:40 Nad Jeziorem Malawi 14:00 Król Dawid (14) 14:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 14:55 Święty na każdy dzień 15:00 Modlitwa w Godzinie Miłosierdzia z Koronką do Bożego Miłosierdzia 15:20 Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II na Ukrainę 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Siódmy sakrament 16:35 Góra św. Anny 17:00 Na tropie 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Westerplatte młodych - program publicystyczny 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu 19:30 Kopciuszek 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 20:45 Kartka z Powstania Warszawskiego 20:50 Święty na każdy dzień 20:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Na zakręcie - dramat akcji (USA,2012) 23:45 Matki dzieci niczyich 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 01:15 Westerplatte młodych - program publicystyczny 01:55 Święty na każdy dzień 02:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu 02:30 Kopciuszek 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 Dziękczynienie w Rodzinie Stopklatka TV 05:50 Rzeka życia - film obyczajowy (USA,1992) 08:25 Rodzina piratów: Skarb MacBerników (5) 08:55 Sherlock Holmes: Kobieta w zieleni - film kryminalny (USA,1945) 10:15 Królowa - film biograficzny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2006) 12:30 Ostatni templariusz (1/2) - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2009) 14:20 Stań przy mnie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1986) 16:00 Ukochana z sąsiedztwa - komedia (USA,2006) 17:50 Wyścig z czasem - thriller (USA,2003) 20:00 Przekręt doskonały - dramat sensacyjny (Kanada,Niemcy,USA,2003) 22:05 Wieczór panieński - komedia romantyczna (USA,2012) 23:55 Supernowa (1/2) - film SF (USA,2005) 01:45 Supernowa (2-ost.) - film SF (USA,2005) 03:35 Zwycięstwo - dramat wojenny (Polska,1974) 05:25 Ararat - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,Turcja,2012) 05:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (50) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Lista Fokusa (28) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Para daje radę (30) - magazyn poradnikowy 08:15 Jak to możliwe? (9) 08:30 Lidia w kuchni (3) - magazyn kulinarny 09:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (3) 09:30 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (4) 10:00 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (7) 10:30 Kuchenni detektywi (13) - magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Fabryka jedzenia (17) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Lista Fokusa (29) - program edukacyjny 12:00 Kontrasty Wschodu (9) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 13:15 Siwa - wrota pustyni (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa (4) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (44) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody (5) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (9) - program edukacyjny 16:00 Egzamin z przetrwania (4) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Dzikie przygody Michaeli (2) 17:00 Ekstremalni do bólu (20) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Lista Fokusa (29) - program edukacyjny 18:00 Wyprawy na krańce świata (4) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Fabryka jedzenia (15) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (5) 19:30 Dzika dusza koników polskich - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 20:00 Ostatni lot promu kosmicznego - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 21:45 Ross Kemp na tropie piratów (2) - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Koszmarna wyprawa: Heroin Sting (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:50 Edukacja seksualna (4) - program edukacyjny 00:50 Jestem świrem! (5) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (20) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Lista Fokusa: Najlepsi strzelcy mundiali (2) - program edukacyjny 02:30 Siwa - wrota pustyni: Zew pustyni (5) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Para daje radę (30) - magazyn poradnikowy 04:00 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (7) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Na tropie ludojada (2) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Dzika Polska: Dubeltowe misterium (5) - cykl reportaży 05:30 Życie Bałtyku: Kamienne rafy (25) - serial przyrodniczy TVP ABC 05:35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka (1) 05:45 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (5) 05:55 Smerfy (71) 06:25 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 06:45 I kudłate i łaciate - program dla dzieci 07:00 Pszczółka Maja (69) 07:30 Nela - mała reporterka (1) 07:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - program dla dzieci 08:05 Mój przyjaciel królik (8) 08:30 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:05 Misiowanki (21) 09:30 Mały miś (44) 10:00 Reksio (4) 10:15 Pszczółka Maja (69) 10:25 Bolek i Lolek (4) 10:40 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 10:55 I kudłate i łaciate - program dla dzieci 11:10 Pszczółka Maja (69) 11:40 Nela - mała reporterka (1) 12:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - program dla dzieci 12:20 Mój przyjaciel królik (3) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:20 Misiowanki (13) 13:45 Mały miś (43) 14:15 Reksio (3) 14:30 Pszczółka Maja (69) 14:45 Bolek i Lolek (3) 14:55 Songowanie na ekranie (53) 15:25 Billy kot (4) 15:55 Zygzaki - program dla dzieci 16:25 Pszczółka Maja (70) 17:00 Margolcia i Miś - program dla dzieci 17:15 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 17:30 Mój przyjaciel królik (5) 17:55 Śpiewaj z nami (4) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Misiowanki (16) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Mały miś (48) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (5) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (70) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Domisiowa wieczorynka (4) 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź (6) 20:15 Billy kot (5) 20:45 Tajemnica Sagali (5) 21:15 Duże dzieci: Michał Ogórek, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju 22:05 Masza i niedźwiedź (9) 22:15 Dzika Polska 22:45 Jak to działa?: Dźwięk (5) - program popularnonaukowy 23:10 Smerfy (71) 23:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Afisz kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 07:10 Polskie drogi: Lekcja geografii (5/11) 08:40 ARTE w TVP Kultura: Prawdziwa władza Watykanu (1/2) - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 09:50 O dwóch takich, co nic nie ukradli - komedia (Polska,1999) 11:30 Niedziela ze... Stanisławą Celińską - wywiad 12:25 Powrót do ulubionych: Z archiwum i pamięci: Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje (1) - cykl dokumentalny 12:55 Powrót do ulubionych: Z archiwum i pamięci: Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje (2) - cykl dokumentalny 13:40 Déja vu - komedia kryminalna (ZSRR,Polska,1989) 15:40 Polskie drogi: Lekcja geografii (5/11) 17:05 ARTE w TVP Kultura: Prawdziwa władza Watykanu (1/2) - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 18:05 Cudowny mechanizm - film animowany (Niemcy,2002) 18:25 O dwóch takich, co nic nie ukradli - komedia (Polska,1999) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Wieczór kinomana: Madadayo - dramat obyczajowy (Japonia,1993) 22:50 Tygodnik kulturalny 23:45 Jazz noc: Bobby McFerrin - koncert na festiwalu Alfa Jazz - koncert 01:00 Informacje kulturalne 01:30 Wieczór kinomana: Madadayo - dramat obyczajowy (Japonia,1993) 04:00 Hebron moja ziemia - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Powstańcy: Dzień 36 - cykl dokumentalny 07:30 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 08:05 Lotnicy kosmonauci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 09:10 Pogranicze w ogniu (22/24) 10:15 Komunikaty wojenne (12) - program historyczny 10:20 Kartki z PRL-u: Lato, lato - reportaż 11:00 Statkiem po trawie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 12:00 Generałowie Hitlera: Canaris - szpieg - serial dokumentalny 12:55 Ten, który zestrzelił boeinga - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 13:50 Kronika oblężonej Warszawy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1939) 14:00 Oblężenie - reportaż 14:10 Warszawska niedziela - film dokumentalny (Polska,1938) 14:25 Z kamerą po kraju: Ziemia spod znaku rodła - cykl reportaży 14:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 15:20 Sensacje XX wieku: Zaginione archiwa (1) - program historyczny 15:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Zaginione archiwa (2-ost.) - program historyczny 16:25 Spór o historię: Blaski i cienie wywiadu II Rzeczypospolitej - debata 17:00 Pogranicze w ogniu (23/24) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Bydgoszcz 1939 - reportaż 18:40 Komunikaty wojenne (12) - program historyczny 18:45 Człowiek, który chciał zatrzymać Holokaust - reportaż 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 5.09.1989 19:45 Generałowie Hitlera: Paulus - renegat - serial dokumentalny 20:35 Flesz historii - cykl reportaży 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii (48) - magazyn historyczny 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Zaginione archiwa (3) - program historyczny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Szaleństwa boga wojny - program historyczny 22:45 Szerokie tory: Rosja po wyborach - cykl reportaży 23:15 Czarny serial: Konstrukcja - cykl felietonów 23:45 Małe ojczyzny: Fabryka była cudowna - cykl dokumentalny 00:20 Małe ojczyzny: Wyspa - cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:15 List do syna - film dokumentalny (Polska,1937) 01:50 Kontrapunkt: Być Koptem - cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Z archiwum porucznika Broka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 02:55 Komunikaty wojenne (12) - program historyczny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /178/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 88 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 70 - Grzybobranie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1061; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 53 (seria V, odc. 1) - Lista śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gotyckie Gryfice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Naturalnie zakręceni odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1023* - Molestowanie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Latoteka - /6/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Walczyłem na Starym Mieście; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 88 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (557) Anes - UK; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Daleko na Wschodzie cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 70 - Grzybobranie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 W stronę piękna... - Miasto pod żaglami - Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 11 - Nim zapłonie znicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 557 - Szczerość; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Virtuti; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jacek Butrymowicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Wysota, Dorota Pomykała, Arkadiusz Bazak, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - Fokosowana (541); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 88 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Daleko na Wschodzie cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 11 - Nim zapłonie znicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 557 - Szczerość; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (557) Anes - UK; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 70 - Grzybobranie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Virtuti; dramat wojenny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 06:00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży 07:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:35 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Pigmeje 08:10 Jeden z dziesięciu 08:45 Familiada 09:20 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 10:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:35 Dla mnie bomba - Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 12:35 Szperacze.tv 12:55 À la show 13:25 Ale numer 13:45 Familiada 14:20 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 14:50 Płocka noc kabaretowa 15:45 Płocka noc kabaretowa 16:45 Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Drewno 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 20:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 21:15 Szperacze.tv 21:40 Postaw na milion 22:40 Kabaret na festiwalu 23:50 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 00:50 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 01:55 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 02:55 Gwiazdy Festiwali Sopockich 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info 15:25 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 17:58 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:26 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:45 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Forum - program publicystyczny 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny (Polska) 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:47 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:40 Sportowy wieczór 23:55 Teleexpress Extra 00:20 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:50 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:05 Forum - program publicystyczny 01:37 Serwis info flesz 01:50 Serwis info 02:10 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:04 Pogoda Info 03:10 Sportowy wieczór 03:25 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:40 Forum - program publicystyczny 04:12 Serwis info flesz 04:17 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 04:50 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny (Polska) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2014 roku